


Kierować

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean jest mały, Impala, Kid!Fic, brak bety, pierwsza jazda, true story
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pozwala Deanowi kierować Imaplą, na swoich kolanach. Co okazuje się błędem. W końcu Winchesterowie zawsze wpakują się w kłopoty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kierować

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

Kiedy Deanowi pierwszy raz pozwolono kierować Impalą, miał cztery lata. Oczywiście nie prowadził jej sam. Siedział na kolanach Johna, swojego ojca, który pilnował by nic złego się nie stało.

Tylko, że Winchesterowi posiadali wręcz nadzwyczajny talent do pakowania się w kłopoty.

— Cześć, Steve — powiedział John do policjanta, w którego wóz radośnie wjechał jego syn, jadąc na wstecznym.

— Witaj, John. Czyżby przejażdżka z rana? — spytał, puszczając oko do chłopca, chowającego się za nogami ojca.

— Można tak powiedzieć — stwierdził kwaśno John. — Jeśli chodzi o samochód…

— Daj spokój — przerwał mu Steve. — Załatw mi jedno z tych słynnych ciast swojej żony i jesteśmy kwita.

Nachylił się do Deana i wyszeptał teatralnym szeptem:

— Bo wiesz, dzieciaku. Nie ma nic lepszego niż ciasto.

Młody Winchester pokiwał radośnie głową, całkowicie zgadzając się z policjantem.

Kiedy chwilę później mieli odjeżdżać, Steve krzyknął za nimi:

— Przekaż żonie pozdrowienia! I nie pozwól więcej na to, by Dean jeździł na wstecznym!

 


End file.
